


Mine

by polyglotAuthour



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, Im too tired for tags, Melancholy, Sad Fluff, Snow, Stylistic use of grammar, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/polyglotAuthour
Summary: Ruthless was winter in The Unknown





	Mine

Mine

winds blew colder, chilling the Edelwood forest further than nightfall did by itself. Constellations couldn’t be seen in the sky and neither could moonlight bathe ground bellow. But, mine music permeates cloud-filled heavens and dense soil alike, marvelling the only one listening.

Mine little Wirt, sat beneath me, hummed along with my melody. In cold, we shared warmth, on night, we shared tunes, alone, we never were, for mine roots within his heart and his light within mine hollow eyes never leave.

Soft fell the biting snow on reddened ears and purplish lips, of which warmth mine wasn’t enough to change. Carried mine cold little light near rumbling fire, of which sang of livelier faces.

Little Wirt wiggled, proving mine actions correct.

“…Mine Wirt,” whispered was as closer to the fire I brought him,

“don’t fade, mine little light.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a... difficult time for a long while now. But at least I managed to write this


End file.
